Holder of the Second Seed
In any city, in any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house you can get yourself into. Ignore the attendant and talk to everyone in any visiter's area. Learn their stories, why they are there, what their relationship is with the person they are visiting with is, what they would give to have it all turn out okay, and if they know "The Holder of the Second Seed". After you are done, their should be a single person waiting there that wasn't there before, a sweet looking thing with cold eyes. A definite form is undetermined at this point. Upon talking to him/her, s/he will ask you about these people you have talked to. At every wrong answer, s/he will make the condition of the person you answered wrong on noticeably worse. Upon your finishing this quiz, s/he will open a bathroom door and ask you to join him/her. The door should lock behind you. The bathroom will be nothing special at the beginning, same florescent lighting, same mirrors, same tiled floor and ceiling. S/he will pull you into a stall and lock it closed. At this point you shouldn't say anything if you value your sanity. S/he will start to talk about the history of the medical practice. In grotesque detail s/he will tell you about every ailment, every experiment, every person who considered him or her self a doctor, every tiny adjustment made to a medicine because of the expiration date. This will last for days, so don't feel bad about falling asleep, she'll just start where she left off when you fell asleep. At any point, you can leave the stall, but the bathroom door will remain locked. You must listen to her story in full before you are allowed to leave. At the end of her long and droning explanation of medicine, you can leave, but then you lose any chance of getting the object. S/he will then ask you what you've came for. You should reply "I seek only that which can stop the others" or "I seek to join them in His presence". S/he will react to the former and the latter differently. If you chose the former, then s/he will try to kill you on the spot. With his/her bare hands, s/he will break the glass and try to stab you with a shard. You must get a piece and try to get him/her first. If you do, aim for the head, but not the eye. S/he will nextly apologize for her actions, if you survive. You must save his/her life using anything you know, which is now quite a bit. If you do not, your soul will be lost and left to wander the building. Upon saving her life, s/he will then do all in his/her power to make you stay of your own will. Many go mad trying to resist, others try to kill her again and others still end their own lives. If, by the end of her treatment you still live freely, you will be forced to look it's true form straight in the eye. Any reaction that shows weakness will keep your mind, body and soul tortured throughout eternity. You will feel lost in it's eyes. It gazing at every sin you had ever committed, every travesty, every little bruise and bump. If you waver, you are never leaving that room whole. The bathroom door will open, and you will be free to leave. If you choose the former, however, you will be rewarded by a visit with any or many other Holders you have encountered in the past. You will find yourself restrained in an old field, all things dead or dieing, and you will be sent through their tortures again and again until death is a happy illusion. After they have had their fill, the Holder of the Second Seed will question you again on any random person in the visiting area. Any wrong answer and the problems of the people in the institution are yours now, but they go free at least. Then you will have 2 options again. The first is to leave and go pick up the object. The other is to be relieved of the illnesses you now have. The second involves a series of electro convulsive therapy sessions and several surgeries sans-anesthesia. The process may drive people madder, but if you are tough enough, you will survive and be healthy again. You will be free to leave. When you go to bed that night, you will here a soft word from him/her. When you wake up, you will find a large dark book with instructions on how to grow plants that should have never existed. This Book contains how to grow and cultivate the Seeds of certain plants to breed the First Seed. This book is object 98 of 538. they must never be brought together. Never.